


Mi Venganza

by ConiNejo



Category: Lilith's cord, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Comentarios sexistas, Lan Wangji joven, M/M, Personajes de Lilith Cord, Viaje en el tiempo, Violencia, Wei Wuxian cuerpo androgeno, Wei Wuxian muy coqueto, Yaoi, asesinato, inteligencia artificial, muerte - Freeform, sexo explícito
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConiNejo/pseuds/ConiNejo
Summary: Wei Wuxian después de 5 años de estar viviendo con Lan Zhan en su lindo final feliz, es atacado por un grupo de cultivadores que desde que renació en aquel cuerpo han estado planeando el cómo volver a matarlo. Con lo que no contaba es que antes de matarlo decidieron matar a todos a quien amaba, empezando por Wen Ning, luego con su hijo A-Yuan y su amigo Jingyi en una cacería, para finalmente asesinar a su amado esposo ante sus ojos antes de asesinarlo a él. Segado por el dolor de la perdida ocupa el último rastro de poder, tanto energía espiritual como resentida para tratar de vengarse, pero los enemigos ante esto ocupan unos objetos desconocidos y le devuelven la maldición contra él. A segundos de morir le pide a los cielos que lo ayuden. La muerte, sintiendo pena decide darle una oportunidad.- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? - dijo el joven pelinegro de unos hermosos ojos rojos.Cuando su mano entro en contacto con aquel objeto de forma extraña Todos sus recuerdo de su vida pasada volvieron. Entonces su cuerpo fue absorbido por el objeto. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en el agua viendo a su versión joven de su primera vida desapareciendo.Él iba a obtener su venganza. De eso no había duda.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Kudos: 6





	Mi Venganza

Una sombra se encontraba saltando los edificios de la muy conocida Central City, donde gente millonaria con productos de última tecnología se reunían para festejar, gastar su dinero en juegos, apuestas, mujeres e incluso inteligencia artificial. 

Así funcionaba el hoy en día, todo el mundo tenía acceso a tecnologías más allá de la imaginación, pero solo aquellos con suficiente poder económico dominaban lo último en tecnología. En este tiempo cada persona portaba con un dispositivo conectado a su cerebro donde este les daba acceso al gran mundo de la internáutica, el cual producía que a través de nuestros ojos se vieran pantallas donde podían acceder a internet, ver los estados y muchas más funciones de las que se pueden imaginar. 

Hace unos miles de años esto solo se veía en juegos de Rol en las antiguas pantallas conocidas como computadores, pero en la actualidad esto era parte de la vida de cada uno de los seres vivos en la Tierra.

Esta tecnología no solo te mostraba una pantalla también jugaba con el espacio-tiempo, podías sacar objetos de tu inventario, comprar cosas y retirarlas desde la página que compraste o pedir que las teletransportaran a tu ubicación. Todo esto considerado antes como inimaginable, hoy es lo normal para todas las personas. Sin embargo, todo tiene su lado malo, la tecnología avanzada también trajo un aumento a los asesinatos por hackeo, muchas personas sufrieron torturas a través de sus aparatos internos. Este hecho se conoció como el “Exterminio”, miles murieron por las torturas, gente se suicidó y se hicieron revoluciones para que quitaran la tecnología, pero los gobiernos tomaron la decisión de juntar a los científicos más inteligentes en todo el mundo para que crearan un medio de protección ante estos hackers. Fue así como ellos crearon lo que hoy conocemos como “inteligencia artificial”, estos seres cibernéticos se encargan de proteger a cada individuo, estos se encargan de proteger y cumplir las órdenes que les dan su propietario como un tipo de sirviente, amigo o incluso familia. Estos tenían divisiones, mientras más pobre sea el individuo más débil es la inteligencia artificial, injusto, pero el mundo nunca lo ha dejado de ser.

-Lily, informe de ubicación del objetivo- dijo un pelinegro deteniéndose en un edificio a la derecha de la torre más alta de Central City.

Wei Wuxian era la única excepción existente en el actual mundo de tecnología en el que se encontraba. Este no era un humano común, si no un genio entre genios, todo gracias a que la inteligencia artificial que posee es una de las más poderosas en todo el mundo. Wei Wuxian la creo desde cero, algo considerado el día de hoy como imposible por la complejidad de hacer los códigos y además el tiempo que tomaría hacerlo, pero que el joven con tan solo 17 años logro. Su Inteligencia artificial, INA para abreviar era conocida por muy pocos, de los cuales todos eran personas que con un chasquido podrían destruir un país entero, gente con poder que pedía los servicios especiales al joven Wei Wuxian quien era respetado por su inteligencia y fuerza. 

El joven mencionado ahora se encontraba haciendo uno de los servicios especiales pedido por uno de sus conocidos. Su cabello largo negro tomado en una coleta alta se menaba con el viento que llegaba al edificio, este era fuerte e inteligente y poseía una belleza deslumbrante. Sus ojos rojos cubiertos por una gruesa capa de pestañas oscuras, sus labios rellenos y rasgos afilados le daban un aspecto muy atractivo a todo quien lo viera. Su cuerpo tenia mas cualidades femeninas a causa de sus trabajos, su cintura estrecha y las caderas anchas que se ganaban mas de una mirada de quien estuviera cerca. Este solía usar ropa apretada que remarcara más su figura y otras que mostrara más piel de la que debería, todo de color negro para destacar mas las zonas descubiertas, beneficioso para atraer a sus objetivos.

-Ubicado en el piso -24. Área de servicios sexuales. - dijo una voz femenina, esa es la gran INA (inteligencia artificial) creada por Wei Wuxian. Lilith una INA que toma el aspecto de una mujer de 25 años con un cuerpo dotado y muchas curvas, su cabello celeste y sus ojos de tono rosado claro, con labios rellenos llamaba la atención de cualquiera que la viera. Era una belleza sin precedentes, pero Wei Ying solo la veía como la hija que con mucho esfuerzo logro crear y cada fin de año actualiza toda su base de datos. Esta en un principio no tenia un aspecto humano sino más bien nació siendo un lindo conejo con pelaje blanco y puntas celestes que a través de los años con cada actualización fue tomando mas datos del mundo y tomando mas habilidades, entre esas el cambio de forma.

N/A: (Si quieren ver como se ve, este fanfic esta publicado en Wattpad con las imágenes de como se verían los personajes. Pero recuerden la versión de Wattpad están censuradas las escenas sexuales y violentas)

-Estos son los objetivos que más detesto- dijo el pelinegro saltando hacia el vacío. A unos metros del suelo su velocidad disminuyo hasta tocar suavemente el suelo, quedando entre los dos edificios.

Abriendo la pantalla de estado busco entre todos los archivos hasta llegar al mapa del edificio donde estaba su objetivo. Este se expandió a la vista de ambos y con un toque Lilith toco el lugar exacto donde estaba el objetivo, más pantallas aparecieron mostrando las cámaras de seguridad y las personas que estaban ahí.

Buscando entre la gente en las pantallas vio a su objetivo entre unas mujeres sin ropa haciendo sus “servicios”. Este era un hombre alto, musculoso de cabellos castaños y un gran tatuaje en su espalda donde decía “Men to Power” donde salían mujeres en ropa interior.

-Aquí esta nuestro objetivo, al parecer disfrutando sus últimos minutos de vida- dijo Lilith con una sonrisa cínica. -Este pervertido son lo peor de este tiempo- siguió diciendo la de pelo celeste.

-Pero la razón por la que lo perseguimos no es porque se acueste con 30 mujeres y lo sabes- respondió el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño.

-Si, la reciente infiltración del trafico de menores a su nombre. Realmente se arruino solo al no verificar la seguridad de su ultimo tráfico- respondió la de cabellos celestes.

-Entonces… ¿Qué vestuario desea mi amada madre para esta misión? - pregunto Lilith hacia su creador que miraba con odio la pantalla donde estaba su objetivo.

\- Como esta vez no puedo entrar como cliente a esa área, voy a tener que ser lo otro. Te dejo a mi cuidado Lilith- respondió Wei Wuxian mirando a Lilith con una sonrisa.

-Como ese hombre no es Homosexual tendremos que vestirte de forma que te desee como a ninguna de esas mujeres. Creo que ya tengo un conjunto perfecto, pero como siempre depende de ti captar al objetivo- Termino Lilith para de un movimiento de mano cambiar el vestuario del pelinegro.

-Ja, cuando se trata de estos objetivos nunca fallo- dijo Wei Wuxian para salir del callejón entrando entre la multitud que caminaba hacia el edificio principal de Central City. Apenas estuvo entre las personas las miradas y silbidos no pararon de llegar, incluso los siguieron hombres valientes que a gritos le pedían su número. Y como no, cuando llevaba aquel traje negro ajustado. Este era de estilo actualizado con un corte a ambos lados de la minifalda, sin hombros y con una capa negra transparente sobre sus brazos que llegaba hasta sus tobillos. Claramente se veía como un traje caro, pero lo que lo hacia resaltar era la figura curveada del pelinegro, y sus piernas largas y contorneadas que solo las cubría la tela oscura transparente dándole un aspecto apetitoso para cualquiera. El cabello negro largo caía como cascada en su espalda y su cara estaba un poco maquillada, principalmente esos bordes rojos en sus pestañas, pero era lo mínimo ya que su rostro no necesitaba de mucho maquillaje para verse atractivo para los demás. 

N/A: (Aquí igual hay imagen, esta en Wattpad con las imágenes de como se verían los personajes. Pero recuerden la versión de Wattpad están censuradas las escenas sexuales o violentas)

Llegando a la entrada principal del edificio ingreso encontrándose con un gran casino, la gente estaba en máquinas jugando y festejando, gastando todo su dinero en apuestas. Todo era un alboroto ya que el casino era la principal atracción en el edificio de Central City, aquí se apostaba dinero, hogares, tecnología y en el peor de los casos gente. Ignorando todo a su alrededor el pelinegro avanzo hacia el ascensor donde una maquina estaba atendiendo el ascensor.

\- ¿Piso? - pregunto la maquina que tenia aspecto humano, si no fuera por esas orejas de gato que llevaba que se movían al compás del ruido habría creído que era una persona la que trabajaba ahí.

\- -24- dijo el pelinegro de forma coqueta. La máquina que mantuvo su sonrisa pidió que ingresara y el ascensor hizo un sonido de timbre y las puertas se volvieron abrir.

-Que disfrute su estadía. Aquí en el edificio principal de Central City nuestros clientes son lo más importante. Hasta pronto- se despidió la maquina para cerrar las puertas del ascensor. 

Apenas mire a mi alrededor la diferencia entre el primer piso y este eran descomunales. Las luces eran oscuras y mujeres y hombre andaban en ropas pequeñas mostrando todo lo que podían de sus cuerpos, eh incluso en algunas esquinas se podían escuchar gemidos y jadeos de gente que estaba teniendo sexo ahí mismo. Realmente asqueroso. Suspirando el pelinegro avanzo con seguridad hacia una de las esquinas donde llevaba a las otras habitaciones de entretenimiento. Mas de un hombre trato de pasar sus manos por el cuerpo del de ojos rojos, pero este de forma esquiva siguió avanzando. 

-Lilith. ¿Qué esta haciendo el objetivo ahora? - pregunto Wei Wuxian a su hija mentalmente.

-Sigue teniendo sexo con todas esas mujeres, al parecer esta noche la quiere dedicar a solo eso- contesto la mujer flotando alrededor del pelinegro. 

-Bueno entonces solo hagamos que quiera estar conmigo. Si solo me quiere a mí, abandonara a esas mujeres en un parpadeo- El pelinegro siempre supo que no era normal, humano, pero con habilidades e incluso poderes que otros no tienen, eran recuerdos, no sabe de quien o cuando solo sabe de los medios y la forma en como hacerlo. Caminando en dirección a su objetivo dejo que su energía se canalizara y sus ojos rojos llamearon en respuesta. Una vez enfrente del hombre y el grupo de mujeres coloco su mirada más sensual que tenía.

-Porque no mejor dejas a estas bellas damas y vienes a pasar un rato conmigo. Ya deben estar cansadas- Todo el grupo se dio vuelta para verme, las mujeres estaban por reclamar el comentario, pero apenas vieron los ojos rojos brillante se sintieron débiles, obedientes se fueron parando y dejando a su objetivo solo. Este no había comentado nada solo se quedo mirando al pelinegro con adoración, además de relucir su erección que daba espasmos a cada segundo.

-Esto es asqueroso- comento Lily al pelinegro quien asintió ante el comentario. Detestaba a los hombres como estos. Manteniendo su poder activado camino hasta el hombre y coloco una mano en su hombro acercando sus labios a su oreja.

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos a un lugar más sofisticado? Me encantaría ver que puedes hacer en tu casa- ronroneo el pelinegro en la oreja del hombre, además utilizando su poder le dio la orden directa. Como era alguien muy común, el simple roce de sus labios con su oreja y el susurro provoco que un chorro de semen saliera disparo del pene del hombre. Wei Wuxian miro al hombre boquiabierto, se había corrido solo con eso. Al parecer su objetivo era mas débil de lo que pensaba sería un trabajo rápido y sencillo apenas llegáramos a la casa del objetivo. Tenia que encontrar toda la evidencia posible, además de matar los sirvientes de este hombre. Una vez arreglado el hombre, aunque todavía con un problema entre sus piernas fueron a la casa de este, la cual obviamente era una mansión un poco alejada de Central City.

El hombre que toma la cintura del pelinegro camina en dirección a sus aposentos dando órdenes a quien se encontrara en el camino que lo dejaran solo. Wei Wuxian y Lily solo podían sentir mas desagrado por el hombre, en especial el macho ya que esa mano sudorosa estaba tocando su estrecha cintura. No podía esperan a abrirle la garganta a este hombre, aunque le había ahorrado un alboroto por el asesinato al echar a todos sus sirvientes.

Entrando a la habitación el hombre comenzó a quitarse toda su ropa hasta dejar de nuevo al descubierto su erección. Wei Wuxian lentamente se saco la capa oscura transparente de encima y camino a paso lento hacia su objetivo. Entonces un dolor agudo lo atravesó en el vientre, el pelinegro jadeo por aire ante el dolor.

-¡¡¡Mamá!!!- grito Lily al ver a su creador sufriendo, quitando el modo camuflaje invoco una guadaña gigante y partió a la mitad al hombre que había perdido el efecto del encanto que miraba preocupado al pelinegro. 

\- ¡¿Estas bien mamá, que ocurre?! De acuerdo con mi análisis no estas sufriendo ningún dolor físico, además de no sufrir ninguna herida, la razón de tu dolor no está en ninguno de mis datos- dijo Lily nerviosa tomando la mano del pelinegro. Este levantándose vio el cuerpo de su objetivo cortado a la mitad y volteo hacia la mujer de cabellos celestes.

-Gracias Lily. No te preocupes el dolor ya desapareció debió haber sido algo estomacal, tal vez no debí haber comido esas alitas de pollo bañadas en ají y salsa ultra picante- comento el pelinegro riéndose. La mujer solo pudo sacudir la cabeza, era obvio que eso no era, había hecho un análisis completo a su cuerpo y no dio ningún indicio de dolor estomacal, pero su creador al parecer no quería seguir indagando en el tema, así que lo dejo ir.

-Hay que limpiar este desastre- dijo el pelinegro para apuntar al cadáver y la posa de sangre que se formaba alrededor.

Ambos comenzaron a limpiar invocando objetos y herramientas para tratar el cuerpo. Cortaron en trozos las extremidades de hombre, como todo su cuerpo hasta que guardando todo en una bolsa lo guardaron en el inventario de su tecnología, enviándolo directamente a su cliente por correo. 

-Con eso está lista la misión principal. Busquemos las evidencias fiscas del delito deben estar en la habitación. - Lily ya había tomado la forma física así también empezó a revisar los cajones de los muebles.

Wei Ying sintió su energía guiarlo a un marco en la habitación donde estaba la imagen animada de su objetivo cuando pequeño y sus padres, este sonreía hacia sus padres mientras que la madre le sonreía de vuelta y el padre seguía con una expresión seria. Tomando la desde abajo retiro el marco dejando a la vista una bóveda en la pared.

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Parece que encontré el verdadero botín en esto- dijo el joven pelinegro con sus ojos rojos brillando.

Lily se acercó mirando la bóveda y en solo unos segundo logro encontrar la contraseña exacta de esta. Apenas coloco el código de números esta se abrió en un chasquido dejando escapar una pequeña cantidad de humo. Curiosos la abrieron por completo. Ante la vista de ambos apareció u extraño metal, Wei Wuxian sintió el dolor de antes, pero más soportable venia de esa cosa; lo conocía. Estirando la mano agarro con fuerza el metal y una energía oscura comenzó a emanar de ambos, era tan espesa que se propago por toda la mansión, gritos se empezaron a escuchar de la parte de abajo, todas las personas vivas que antes estaban en la mansión ahora probablemente se encontraban muertas. Lily miro a su alrededor analizando la miasma de energía sin poder encontrar resultado, mirando a su creador salto al ver como lagrimas caían sin cesar de sus ojos, era una imagen extremamente dolorosa para la mujer.

\- ¿Mamá? - dijo en un susurro preocupada, tocando el hombro del pelinegro. Este volteo hacia su creación y la miro detenidamente, si Lan Zhan y el hubieran tenido una hija definitivamente seria como su Lily. Lo recordaba, todo; sus dos vidas pasadas, su sufrimiento, las guerras, A-Cheng, su Shijie, muelle de Loto, Wen Ning, Jin Ling, su pequeño A-Yuan y su amado esposo Lan Wangji. Su familia, todo volvía a el eran sus recuerdos y finalmente la forma en que murió en su segunda vida, como mataron a su hijo y su amado esposo. Su cabello y ojos brillaron en rojo furia.

-Esos malditos fueron los que me quitaron todo. Pero hoy me vengare de ellos- rugió el ahora pelirrojo sacando en su totalidad en Sello de Tigre. Este brillo en energía resentida y comenzó a formar un tipo de agujero de miasma de energía oscura.

-Lily. Modo apagado- dijo Wei Wuxian causando que la mujer desapareciera quedando guardada en su aparato. El agujero se hizo cada vez mas grande hasta ser del tamaño de Wei Wuxian. En un chasquido el cuerpo en la habitación fue absorbido terminando por desaparecer tanto la energía como el Sello de Tigre, dejando solo una habitación vacía.


End file.
